


Hetalia: Fight for Love

by FluffyHetalianGuitarist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Danger, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Just read, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Peril, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Power of Love, Threesome - F/F/M, Universe in Danger, despite what the tags may imply lmao, i don't wanna give anything away lmao, i promise this isn't as mary-sue ish as it sounds, sailor moon-esque themes to some parts, sorta superpowers?, there's a neko character, there's so much going on in this story ngl, there's so much to tag holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHetalianGuitarist/pseuds/FluffyHetalianGuitarist
Summary: Rosalina Chevalieré couldn't remember a thing at first.But when the stars had called out to their savior, she did.Her name was Jeanne d'Arc,and she had returned with a mission regarding the nations and her love.This is the continuation of their story.(Written in partnership with someone who doesn't have an ao3- @myasings on tumblr)





	1. Dream (Of Your Own Life)

The maiden who was destined to lead had not been home in over 600 years. Heaven was considered, to humans at least, a resting place. No sorrows, no worries, no pain. Just peace and happiness. Dying and waking up to seeing your friends and family who you have missed dearly, greeting you with open arms. Dancing across the clouds with fresh air in their wake. Heaven was indeed, home. 

But to this woman, it was not. If anything, heaven was her prison. She was consumed in the flames of ruthless fire and was brought to this jailhouse. Yes, she would have to admit, it was beautiful. But there, in the place where one should feel the most comfortable, she felt the most pain. She was under great emotional distress, and she felt more alone than ever. Even when her family was there to ease her, she was inconsolable.

But in a far part of the universe, things weren't that joyful either. There was peril beyond imagination, and if it wasn't resolved, nothing would ever be the same. 

And when the lady- more well-known as the Saint- was assigned to help rectify it, she was elated. She hadn’t felt this way in over 600 years, she felt like she could touch the stars. Naturally, she wasn't happy about what was going on. She was merry because it involved her going back home. Though she only tolerated Heaven because of her Lord, and she was very admired for her numerous feats, that still brought her no pleasure. 

On her mission, she was headed home. Back to the Earth, to her country which she had protected. 

Elle a adoré.

France. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was winter of 1999 that a baby's shrill wail disrupted the quiet, starry night of Quebec, Montreal. Only a few moments before did a shooting star grace across the skies towards the earth, unlike any scientist had seen before. The comet seemed to have no sense of direction before settling with heading towards Canada, decreasing in size the closer it got to the surface. 

In the province, there lived a young couple, known by their neighbors as Simone and Leo Chevalieré. They were newlyweds, just married in the winter. The couple lived in a small, simple household, but they were by no means poor in wealth. Leo of the two was a highly esteemed doctor with a university degree in medical science. On the other hand, Simone was a historian who had been offered the job after she graduated, who even worked for a company who produced history channels. 

But the two were not poor because of what they had, as there is no sense in that. No, the couple was poor because of what they couldn't have. 

A baby. 

The young wife had heard the newborn's cries while she was cleaning up from dinner, washing the dishes and tidying up the large bookshelf they had. Upon hearing it, she went over to see what the crying was in high concern. Folding up her apron, she put it on the counter before going to the door to open it. When she looked down at the source, her eyes widened in shock and horror. "Leo, come here!" 

There was a small newborn baby in a golden wicker basket, wrapped in white cloth. It looked like the child had been left out in the cold; snowfall was constant at this time, especially with the terrible blizzards. The infant seemed to have just come out of the womb! 

Her husband had just come out of the shower, so he had a robe on when he came downstairs to the doorstep in shock. "Oh my god!" Leo was petrified. Who leaves a newborn on someone's doorstep in real life?! That only happened in movies or books... 

Looking from side to side, he quickly took the child inside and locked the door behind him. The couple was bewildered by this alarming situation. But then again, who could blame them? Quebec was, though beautiful, a very trying place to live in. In one way or another, crime and snowstorms were afoot. 

Simone sat down on the couch, looking from afar as her spouse had the child on the coffee table. He had all his equipment out, or as much as he could have at home. The best he had was a first aid kit, a stethoscope, and some disinfectant should the child be hurt in any way. Simone looked at her husband in awe. He was caring for the baby so sweetly, like a father. 

She spoke softly after a few moments of just staring at the paternal scene. "Are they alright, physically?" Leo nodded after listening to her heartbeat. "She's just fine." He placed emphasis on his first word, revealing the child's gender. "Her heartbeat and pulse are normal. No irregularities." 

The woman nodded and sighed in relief, going to look at him redressing the child in the cloth. "I am glad...who wouldn't want this sweet girl?" Her hands ever so gently grazed the baby's head, for fear of hurting her. Leo pushed up the glasses on his face. "Possibly someone who didn't want her for any reason and left her at the doorstep. But it is strange. No one rang the doorbell." 

Simone covered her mouth. "If she didn't cry, she would have been left out in the cold all night long. Probably would have been frozen to death! Oh dear..." In a gentle gesture asking to hold her, the little girl was handed to her. When her eyes opened, they were a light green. She sniffled and let out little gurgles, her tiny hand holding onto Simone's finger. The woman smiled and kissed her head. "Precious." 

They made sure the little girl was comfortable, making a note to go out and buy her some suitable clothes instead of just wool. Simone hugged her husband as they looked at the unforeseen baby. "What should we do with her?" 

Leo thought for a moment before giving his wife a kiss on the lips. 

"Let's look after her for a while until further notice." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"A while" actually turned into a year. Then it became 2 years. Then 3, 4, 5. And finally, Rosalina Chevalieré was going to kindergarten. 

They had named her Rosalina because of Simone's favorite flower, white roses. To her parents, she was a beautiful rose, just like how her name implied. It wasn't until she was 2 that they decided to adopt her. The young couple had become too attached to the little light. She was a very sweet girl, but also a very quiet one. Though she had many friends at school, she wasn't really as vocal with them. She would only answer when the teacher called on her, but that was pretty much it. Rosa usually pushed her brown locks back, watching the morning sun pass by as she read history books. Oh, how she loved those. As a certain friend-her best friend- did as well. 

Her name was Liana Lopez. If Rosa wasn't already socially awkward, Liana had it bad. The two stuck together though, like glue and glitter. Those elements mixed together were a recipe for disaster. 

Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't. Most of the time, it strangely worked. 

Though they were close friends and had some of the same hobbies, they were different. One could ask anyone who knew the girls and they would tell you. Rosa and Liana even dressed differently. Different clothing with contradicting personalities. Rosa came to school in adorable pink, snuggly winter clothing her mother bought for her, with light-up sketchers and a light green bow tied in her hair. But Rosa seemed to be the driest person in that classroom. Liana has always worn a beanie over her head. Unkempt raven hair, grey pants and a shirt that looked like it had seen better days. The only thing she wore for comfort was a small white shawl over her shoulders. No one ever asked if she was alright though, because she was never bothered. She was too much of an airhead to even notice some teasing. But Liana was a fun girl to be around, and always had to drag Rosa on a fun 'adventure', which was really on the other side of the playground. 

Many would have switched their daily dress on the spot. 

It was little Rosa's 6th birthday when they had discovered a very special talent of hers. Leo was tending to the flowers, inside though. Because of the rather harsh weather over the years, the Chevalierés had an indoor garden, just a little area set aside in the basement. He had the radio playing a CD of classical pop music. Simone was baking a cake in the kitchen for her daughter. Little Liana's parents were out of town, so Liana had come over to Rosa's house to celebrate. No one knew how she found their home. She just knocked on the door numerous times, screaming and squealing for Rosa until someone let the crazy child in. Liana didn't live that far, only a block or so away. So she just sat down on the floor with her, playing with dolls that Rosa could honestly care less about. 

Stepping down the stairs, Rosa went to the small garden, watching her father tend to the sunflowers, violets, bluebells, and white lilies. The white lily was her favorite flower. While other activities never seemed to satisfy her, she loved nature and the beauty of it all. Rosa sat down on the little chair next to the little safe haven, listening to the playing radio. 

A selection of many romance songs came on the radio. Most of the artists that came on only sounded mediocre to the girl, but one song, in particular, stood out. She listened to the song, her eyes squinting, listening to the lyrics about true love's devotion. 

Silly. 

The idea of romance wasn't really a lifelong dream of hers. It didn't really make sense to her. Not that she wasn't a strong believer of happy romantic endings; she was. However, she quickly got bored with early Disney movies when she realized the same formula. Of course, she knew better than for a knight to come and sweep her off her feet as they rode off to a 'happily ever after'. She wouldn't allow it. He could take Liana though. Lord knows the reaction he'd get out of her. 

A hum came out of her closed lips. She was shocked at her own humming. Now, when the class was forced to stand up and sing the National Anthem, she would only open her mouth and act like she was singing it. Rosa refused to sing. She would never do it. She had heard all of the terrible voices of the 28 students in her class and gave up on her generation. No one could sing the way the lady did on the record. Liana... well, she was another ballgame. She sang of course, but Rosa couldn't really hear her. She was drowned out. 

And she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

As the song progressed, her humming became a little louder. Her father heard and turned around to give her an encouraging smile. He reached over to the radio to rewind the CD track, and start the song over. Rosa heard the song start again and her little hands moved up to her heart, listening to the music and began to hum again, learning the lyrics. It didn't take long to do so. 

And then, Rosalina Chevalieré, only 6 years old, actually opened her mouth and sang. 

Leo dropped his shovel and looked around to Rosa. His eyes widened and his mouth went agape. His daughter was... singing. Actually singing. Ever since she was 4, she never sang for her father or her mother. She would claim that it was 'silly' and singing was only for 'babies'. And again, for the obvious reasons of losing all hope for her peers' careers in music, she wouldn't dare to herself. 

Now she was actually singing with the music. And she sounded amazing. 

Astonishing. 

Leo stood up immediately and ran to go get his wife and a camera recorder. Even Liana stood up from where she was playing with Rosa's dollhouse and went down to the basement to sit next to her friend, drawn by her voice. Rosa closed her eyes as she sang, her small lit up feet swaying back and forth to the beat. She finished slowly, the song fading out, her mother and father watching with tears and a video camera, and Liana with a bright, white-toothed smile on her face. 

"WOW!" 

Rosa was tackled by the hyperactive girl, drenched in praises and giggles. Her parents applauded as well, Leo stopping the tape while Simone came over to hug her before she could even respond. 

Liana grinned at her. "Rosie, Rosie! That was so, so good! You're such a good singer!" 

In contrast to her usually blank attitude, her eyes were wide. "R-Really?" Simone wiped the hurriedly falling tears that came down her face. “Sweetheart... I don't know what to say. That was the most beautiful thing I've heard in a long time.” “Do you mean it?” The child wasn't convinced. 

Leo took his daughter's cheeks and cupped them, turning her face to look him in his prideful eyes. "We're serious Rosa. You have a gift!" 

A gift that would take her far enough to find her purpose. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Why did auditions have to exist? Just... why?

The two little 6-year-olds grew up to be 13-year-olds. And with every year, Rosa was learning from music coaches that her parents paid for. But those coaches said she only needed minor tips. Rosa had a natural talent. The only thing was she was pitchy in some areas and sometimes went a little higher on notes than she intended. She was always hard on herself because of this fact and Liana was always there to help. 

Her parents still kept her in school though, despite her growing popularity. Rosa gained more friends over the years, but she and Liana never drifted apart. If anything, they got closer. Liana would always confide in Rosa about her struggles with school and the bullies that would pick on her every now and again. Rosa would always scare them off though, claiming to be her ‘knight in a collared shirt’. Liana always questioned this term, the other claiming that ‘not all soldiers wear armor’.

To get away from both of their troubles though, they would sit together in the cushions of the school library and begin to read those history books that Rosa held so dear to her heart. 

Rosa especially loved the stories and tales of the women who changed history and broke barriers. Elizabeth I, Queen Victoria, Amelia Earhart, and many, many more. As a child, Rosa didn't want to believe that there was an adventure in life. Liana always craved it and would force her to go on one, making the other shy away from ever going on a ‘journey’. But when she read these stories, it made her think that she herself could make a difference. 

And now as a teenager, she desired an adventure. 

And because of this desire, it didn't matter how great those women were and still are, there was one that stood out from the rest. She was her idol, her heroine. 

Jeanne d'Arc. Oh, how she loved that woman. She memorized the story of her all too well. The rise of a poor farm girl in Domrémy, France, to becoming a glorified general of France, to becoming the saint of France. It was a truly inspiring story to her! The people she led and who looked up to her called her 'La Pucelle' or 'The maid' to show her honor, as well as 'Holy Lady'. 

And at the time of her tragic fate, she had been called 'Heretic' and 'Witch'. 

Rosa and Liana were currently in the waiting room of her audition for the middle school talent show, reading the story of her for the thousandth time. Liana could almost recite it word for word. She wasn't showing her best friend any hate though. She actually loved the story! The legend of Jeanne d'Arc was so enticing to her, it was like she knew her personally. 

When Rosa read this book over and over again, it seemed like she knew the story a little too well.

Rosa calmed her racing heart as she read the last few pages once more. "...La Pucelle was executed that lonesome night. No one could help her. But a beautiful legacy rises from her ashes, as the French finally defeated English, the Hundred Years War won. And the wishes of Jeanne d'Arc were finally fulfilled and continue to be, to this day, forever." 

Liana applauded happily until her hands were red. "Wow, that was really good!" She said with a smile. "But I was wondering, would it be okay if we read about someone else now? Like Marie Antoinette!" 

Rosa shook her head and grimaced. "Marie Antoinette was just a kid who was too busy partying and drinking wine to notice the needs of her people. She got her head chopped off for Christ's sake! Jeanne d'Arc was a lady who fought for what she believed in, saved her country, and crowned the Dauphin of France single-handedly with no one killed by her hand. You can't even compare them!" 

Liana giggled softly and held her hand after she put the book in her bag. "Your point is made, ma pucelle!" Rosa blushes a tender red. "Me? The maiden? Please." 

Another giggle came from the girl. Rosa, even when she was older, always denied she was anything special. Though her coaches always said that her voice was 'one of a kind', she always believed that was the only good thing about her. To Liana, that wasn't true at all. "Oh, Rosa. I've always thought you share her same traits! You're brave and bold like you are now with this audition! You're doing what you believe is right!" Rosa hid into her hair. "Don't... say that..." Liana then took her hands into her own and aimed her dark green orbs into Rosa's light green ones. 

"Rosa, you'll always be the best person I've ever known!" 

And from that sentence there, Rosa blacked out. Her vision seemed to fade out as a scene began to play in front of her eyes. Voices entered her head as it began to hurt. 

_"Diana, what are you doing here?"_

_"I couldn't stay away, Jeanne! I snuck out!"_

_The voices of children filled her ears. The room she was currently in went silent as all she was seeing now was a bright, sunny day, and a grassy field._

_"You know you aren't well! What if you have a fainting spell?"_

_A plethora of laughter rang out. "Jehane, that rhymed~!"_

_"Never call me that."_

_What followed were the sounds of wrestling, laughing, and screaming from children that sounded like a litter of puppies playing. Then Rosa heard giggling and hands clapping together in a rhythm. Then she heard the singing of the children._

_"Mon amie, Mon amie!_

__

_Mon bonne amie!_

__

_Nobody in the world_

__

_Can take her away from me!"_

__

"ROSA!" 

__

Rosa opened her eyes in shock to meet Liana staring at her in worry, confusion, and fear. She was back in the waiting room. Liana seemed frightened. "Are you alright? You look like you had fainted for a moment!" 

__

Rosa looked down. What in the world was that just now? Maybe she had fallen asleep. But how could she? She was about to enter the most important addition to her! Sleep was at the end of her to-do list.

__

Rosa couldn't explain why she would have these vivid and spontaneous dreams. The earliest she could remember this happening was when she was about eight. Some lasted for about ten seconds while others would go on for three minutes. In one particular dream, she was at an old beaten up home that looked like it could fall apart at any moment. There was a small farm with horses and livestock, only a few people were there but she couldn't make out their faces. It appeared to be an average family of a mother, father, three sons, and a daughter. Then the dream ended. 

__

She was too in her thoughts, again, before realizing Liana was looking at her again, with even more worry, maybe panicking. Rosa quickly patted her head. "No worries, Lia. I'm just fine." She always wondered what was under the head she was rubbing. Liana never took off her beanie. 

__

As she was actually thinking about it, Rosa actually felt something under that beanie. She didn't know what, but it overlapped her matted hair. She had 2 questions for her that she had always held her peace on. One being, why did she almost never brush her hair? And the other, why always wear the beanie? On school dances, the alternative was a sunhat. 

__

Because let's be real. Who wears a rugged old beanie to a school dance? 

__

Rosa was about to ask. "Lia... why do you-" 

__

"Number 19!" 

__

Liana smiled brightly as Rosa's number was called. "Knock 'em dead Rosie!" 

__

Oh boy, here comes judgment day. 

__

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

__

Rosa and Liana couldn't contact each other for a very long while. 

__

Rosa didn't only get into the talent show-and had won- she had been discovered by a talent scout. After receiving so many bouquets of violets and white lilies, of course, a man in a business suit shook her hand and congratulated her on her win. After a week or so, one night, a letter came from the same man asking if she wanted for him to sign her. 

__

In a record deal. 

__

Leo had never responded to a letter so fast. And Simone was too busy hugging and kissing her daughter's face tightly in tears that she had almost left the turkey in the oven to burn. A smile came onto Rosa's face for that day, as well as complete shock. She wasn't expecting to be anything special, but now, it seemed like that very thing was happening. She was going to be a musical artist, a real artist! 

__

There was, however, sadness. At the age of 16, Rosa and Liana had to part ways in order for her dreams to ever become a reality. Liana had cried and cried on her best friend's shoulder that day, promising to write and text her frequently. Then, she said something else. 

__

"Promise me you won't dare forget me!" 

__

Another vision. These visions were just about getting on her nerves, but then again, they always intrigued her. It was about a girl who stood in the moonlight with another girl whose face she couldn't make out, hugging each other tightly. For the girl she could comprehend, she seemed to have short blonde hair that was uneven like it had been chopped off intentionally. 

__

Liana's parents seemed to, again, not take any interest in the Chevalieré family. Leo hadn't met Liana's dad, and Simone had never met Liana's mom. 

__

Rosa, however, had. And it was the few times that she had come over to her house. She had only caught a small glimpse of her dad. He always stayed in his room, with a terrible smell coming from under the door. Rosa didn't know what that smell was. And she didn't want to ask. Liana wanted to leave it alone when she got curious, so that's what they did. 

__

She had met her mother, as well. Liana took her to her mother- her only sane parent- in the hospital: she was very sick and badly injured. Liana never said the cause. But even so, she always brought her mother flowers and chocolates she bought when the two friends stopped by the pastry shop. 

__

Liana didn't know why she was in the hospital. Her father brushed it off and said that they had gone on a trip together and she tripped and fell off of a rock. 

__

Rosa didn't believe that was true. That's what scared her. 

__

When Rosa fell asleep on one fateful night, she had a nightmare. It had her tossing and turning in bed, only being able to see the night sky above her. She felt tied to a pole hearing only screaming, shouting, and chanting. The smell of smoke filling her lungs, she heard a voice, "Don't... no!" Then a sound that seemed to come from herself. "Your angel...forever..." 

__

She woke up in a cold sweat before she felt a pain in her chest. Nightmares aren't supposed to hurt you, so why could she feel it? "It's not real..." she told herself, but the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. 

__

More things that scared her were these nightmares she had. She almost never had nightmares, but when she did, they were insane, ranging from her in the middle of large widespread battlefield decorated cruelly with blood and dead bodies, to it looking and feeling like she was burning in the very pits of hell. 

__

With bad, there is good. Rosa had a dream about herself sitting underneath a large tree with another person. Their face appeared blurry and impossible make out. She couldn't identify any of their significant characteristics. 

__

The only thing she could tell for sure was they bestowed on her a single red rose. 

__

So why the hell they so familiar? It was killing her, all of this was driving her mad. She started to think she was crazy because of how she felt like everything, all the visions, and dreams she had, had really happened. She felt like she knew the girl with the cropped hair, very well. But she didn't know where. Why, Why! Rosa didn't know much about what the future held, but she knew that these dreams weren't happening for no reason. Whatever the reason was, it worried her and scared her. 

__

But it also thrilled her, because she felt, in some way, she was going to change because of them. 

__

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

__

La Pucelle had remembered her life and her love. 

__

She was eighteen when it happened. Rosa was at a coffee shop in Paris after she had a 4-hour long photoshoot. She didn't enjoy having to do such trivial things as this, but it was for her new album, 'Born For This' so she had to. Rosa, of course, always asked that all her photo shoots weren't provocative in any way. She never told them why, but it's not like she needed a reason. She didn't feel comfortable in anything revealing, even if it was a tank top. 

__

Rosa looked out the window and sighed. She didn't even know who she was at this point. So much of her has changed, yet she still couldn't understand why she felt as though two separate people were fighting over her mind. Maybe she was going crazy, the music business had that effect on people. Her entire music career even changed. Instead of her upbeat pop style, she switched to classical and opera style music pandering to a completely different audience. 

__

And that's when Francis Bonnefoy walked into the small café, glad to get a warm cup of coffee to calm his mind. His boss had been relentless lately and it was really starting to get to him. Perhaps he should find a lover? Someone to help him relax and to confide in while also keeping them safe and happy. He took his coffee and sat down at a small table by himself. He took a few long, slow sips before turning his attention to the woman across the room. She was beautiful, but then again he thought everyone was beautiful, and she seemed very familiar. That's when it hit him. It was Rosalina Chevalieré. 

__

His mouth opened agape when he noticed who was sitting right before his eyes. He knew that by now he still shouldn't have been so star struck, but he couldn't help himself, her voice was so beautiful- it took his breath away. He was surprised she was here uninterrupted and felt almost sad because she looked... lonely. 

__

In reality, no one else was in the small café, besides the barista. Just Rosalina and Francis, one taking slow sips of her cup while the other was trying not to be a fool in wanting to approach her. 

__

Francis felt a wave of nervousness overcome him when he realized that he wanted to talk to her. There were a lot of bad things that could happen if they started talking. The press could see them, or they could get caught discussing certain things that the public shouldn't know. Francis pushed those negative thoughts away and stood up, coffee in hand, and walked up to her. "Hello miss, is this seat taken?" 

__

"Well, no, but we're the only customers here and there are plenty of empty seats." Was the sly response. 

__

A little surprised at the formal greeting by the voice of a stranger, Rosa looked up to see the man smiling at her, and holding out his hand in greeting. She began to feel a strange feeling in her heart. Tugging, suspense, desire. Not the type of desire one would have after even seeing a boy for the first time, obviously. 

__

Remember, he could have Liana. 

__

But she felt that there was something about him that made every particle inside of her scream something. 

__

"Well yes, but I recognized you and I wanted to meet you, is that any way to treat a fan?" Francis teased. 

__

Rosa became flustered for a moment before composing herself. "My apologies..." 

__

"Francis Bonnefoy." 

__

"Francis." Rosa held out her hand to shake his which he took. Rosa felt a sudden rush as if she was on a rollercoaster and started having one of her weird visions. 

__

They were memories. 

__

"Why did you even come? You know those guards would have killed you if you weren't." 

__

"I wanted to see you..." 

__

_She saw a cell before her eyes. It looked dusty, with mold coming off the ceiling. Moonlight shone down on the same girl she has seen all these years only in her dream. She seemed to be cradling a man in her lap, threading through his long blonde hair and massaging his back. The man seemed distraught, his face was contorted and bright red with tears staining his wet cheeks. He seemed like he was clinging onto the girl for dear life. It shocked Rosa how he looked exactly like the man she had just met._

__

_"Francis, they were English soldiers and you were screaming at them in French, which they don't understand."_

__

_"I'm... I'm sorry, Jeanne..."_

__

_Jeanne? That was her name all along it seemed. Francis! That was the name of the man she had met! Was this him? Where were they? All of these questions were rolling around her head and she couldn't find an answer to any of them. But as she looked at the seemingly mournful scene, her vision blurred a bit as she realized that her point of view was actually becoming Jeanne's._

__

_"Why did he give you up? Why, Why!" The man screamed in her shirt. Rosa could feel the vibration as though it was apart of her. And then, she felt a sigh that felt like it was from her own body. "Francis, it was not his decision. It was ultimately mine. I have to do this. Once I do, we will be free. You will be free."_

__


	2. Sweet, Sweet Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Rosa's fainting had caused the media to go wild. As soon as the fire department had come, and the idol was taken into the ambulance, her fans had gone crazy with worry, fear, and tears. All had begun to question the girl's conservative way of life. “Rosa“ was always against such things as alcohol, drugs, and other careless substances. Hours later, after hearing the news that she had not been internally or externally harmed, the fanbase became relieved beyond belief.
> 
> And that relief only grew when Jeanne- yes, Jeanne- had finally woken up from her slumber.

Previously on Fight for Love: 

La Pucelle had remembered her life and her love.

She was eighteen when it happened. Rosa was at a coffee shop in Paris after she had a 4-hour long photoshoot. 

Rosa looked out the window and sighed. She didn't even know who she was at this point. So much of her has changed, yet she still couldn't understand why she felt as though two separate people were fighting over her mind. Her entire music career even changed. Instead of her upbeat pop style, she switched to classical and opera style music pandering to a completely different audience.

And that's when Francis Bonnefoy walked into the small café, glad to get a warm cup of coffee to calm his mind. His boss had been relentless lately and it was really starting to get to him. Perhaps he should find a lover? Someone to help him relax and to confide in while also keeping them safe and happy. He took a few long, slow sips of his coffee before turning his attention to the woman across the room. That's when it hit him. It was Rosalina Chevalieré.

His mouth opened agape when he noticed who was sitting right before his eyes. He knew that by now he still shouldn't have been so star struck, but he couldn't help himself, her voice was so beautiful- it took his breath away. He was surprised she was here uninterrupted and felt almost sad because she looked... lonely.

"Hello miss, is this seat taken?"

"Well, no, but we're the only customers here and there are plenty of empty seats." Was the sly response.

But she felt that there was something about him that made every particle inside of her go crazy.

"Well yes, but I recognized you and I wanted to meet you, is that any way to treat a fan?" Francis teased.

Rosa became flustered for a moment before composing herself. "My apologies..."

"Francis Bonnefoy."

"Francis." Rosa held out her hand to shake his which he took. Rosa felt a sudden rush as if she was on a rollercoaster and started having one of her weird visions.

“I'm... I'm sorry, Jeanne..." 

Jeanne? That was her name all along it seemed. Francis! That was the name of the man she had met! Was this him? Where were they? All of these questions were rolling around her head and she couldn't find an answer to any of them. But as she looked at the seemingly mournful scene, her vision blurred a bit as she realized that her point of view was actually becoming Jeanne's.

_"Why did he give you up? Why, why?!" The man screamed in her shirt._

_"Francis, it was not his decision. It was ultimately mine. I have to do this. Once I do, we will be free. You will be free."_

This...This was Jeanne d'Arc. Rosa could feel it in her soul. 

And she felt the pain.

At that moment, Rosa's eyes widened as every single memory came back to her. War, love, peace, fighting, passion, death, and so much more. Everything came flooding back, so quickly that Rosa could barely handle it.

"Mademoiselle?!"

Francis looked at her in fright. He was now sitting next to her, holding her in his arms as she had nearly blacked out. Rosa looked like she was staring at nothing in particular. She was quietly trembling, looking at the ceiling in fear, her pupils shrinking. Her hands were covered in sweat and shaking like a leaf. She could barely exit a word out of her mouth. When her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Francis started to realize she had passed out. Staying relatively calm, he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Rosalina Chevalieré has passed out. Come help, quickly!”

_______________________________

‘Such a fool am I. God, you have made me mindless.’ Were the words that repeated over and over again in her mind. 

The news of Rosa's fainting had caused the media to go wild. As soon as the fire department had come, and the idol was taken into the ambulance, her fans had gone crazy with worry, fear, and tears. All had begun to question the girl's conservative way of life. “Rosa“ was always against such things as alcohol, drugs, and other careless substances. Hours later, after hearing the news that she had not been internally or externally harmed, the fanbase became relieved beyond belief.

And that relief only grew when Jeanne- yes, Jeanne- had finally woken up from her slumber. 

She could only sit up in bed, staring at the mirror that sat on the wall beside her. She, as well as the doctors, had requested that no paparazzi or press come into the hospital. Her fans understood this of course, but concern filled the air at a rapid pace. Was she okay? If they were talking about Rosalina, then yes. She was just fine. 

As for Jeanne, she was not at all. She was staring into the reflection of herself, a sudden new weight on her shoulders. Everything felt so old, and yet so new around her. Everything crashing back to her like a ton of bricks made her feel like such an idiot. Why hadn’t she remembered when she was younger? Did she really just live 18 years of a lie?! She spent hours on end in that hospital room alone, not resting, but on her knees, praying and crying to God, wanting an answer soon. Had she known this but 5 years ago, this reunion would not be so hard on her.

All of a sudden, the door opened. The first and last person she wanted to see walked through. “Mademoiselle? I’m glad you are awake.” He had a card and a bouquet of roses in his hands. Placing the card down on the table, he put the bouquet next to it and sat down beside her in a chair. “Many of your fans are outside. They're all worried. You really shocked everyone.” He gave a short chuckle. 

Here was where the problem emerged as Jeanne looked down at her hands. ‘Do I just… tell him?’ There could be so many terrible things that could happen if she went with that. The man could have a mental breakdown, and heaven above, she did not want that. She didn’t want to tell him the truth.

But what would happen when she had to tell him the truth? 

She wiped her wet cheeks, “I apologize if I did.” She smiled weakly. “I know everyone cares for me, but I wish they’d understand I’m just fine.” Francis shook his head. “But of course they’ll worry about you, they’re your fans and they love you. And I, Mademoiselle, share that same concern and love.” He smiled and winked. Jeanne instantly felt her heart flutter from it, but as a slightly introverted woman, she hid those emotions deep within her heart and looked away. “Just… call me Rosa.” Her voice was strained, and filled with regret.

Francis looked concerned and was about to question the girl, but then the door opened wide as someone ran and hugged her tightly. Jeanne squeaked and held the person before realizing exactly who it was. “M-Maman?” She asked softly. Simone immediately pulled back to feel her forehead for any fever and check her daughter for any injury. “Thank heaven! We were so worried, we flew over as soon as we heard the news!” Leo sat down on the bed and stroked Jeanne’s hair concern. “I’m glad you’re alright, Rose. You had your mother dragging me to the airport almost half dressed,” he added a laugh. “I hope you’re okay? Nothing is injured?”

Jeanne smiled optimistically. “I’m fine, thanks for asking Dad. I feel bad enough that I’ve worried half of France.” She giggled. Simone smiled and rubbed her shoulder. “Honestly? France isn’t the only country that’s worried. Most of Europe is too, and almost all of Quebec! Plus, someone had to stay over at our place because she was worried for ‘Rosie’...” she chuckled. Jeanne placed her head in her hands. “Liana, of course…” She hadn't spoken to Liana in years. It's not like she didn't want to, she did. But she had zero time due to her career. She hadn’t seen her since the day she had left for Europe. She hoped Liana was alright, wondering how she was. 

Simone turned around and raised an eyebrow looking at Francis, who sat awkwardly across the room. “And you are?” Francis then shook himself out of his uncomfortable state and smiled charmingly at her. “I’m Francis Bonnefoy, a pleasure, Madame.” Leo’s eyes narrowed a little bit, wondering just what a man such as him was doing in the same room as his daughter. Jeanne quickly saw this and shook her head. “You don’t have to worry, Papa! He’s just a friend of mine I requested to come over as a company.” Well, she wasn’t entirely wrong there. Simone’s eyes widened happily as she clapped her hands. “Oh, a new friend! How wonderful! Simone Chevalieré, a pleasure.” She went quickly over to shake his hand. Leo kept a poker face but was still suspicious of Francis. 

Jeanne sighed at her adoptive parent's antics and turned to her father. “Dad, can we cancel the upcoming concerts this month? I don't think I'm in full form right now.”  
Despite his doubts, the doctor sighed and rubbed her back. “We’ll speak with your manager, Rosa. You stay here and rest up. Your friend would love to keep you company, would he not?” He sent a look over to Francis, who nodded a little nervously. 

After they had left, Jeanne sighed. “ I'm sorry, please excuse them! My mom's pretty excitable and my father is very… protective.”

Francis just chuckled warmly, nodding. “It’s quite alright. I understand what it’s like to have family members like that. It is my understanding that most fathers are very protective of their daughters, yes?”

A laugh rose up in Jeanne’s throat, and she let it out with no hesitation. Francis felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest at the sound of her laugh, and yet also… Pain. He had heard that laugh before, many, many years ago. So much about Rosa seemed so familiar to him, and she reminded him of… of her.

Jeanne looked at him longingly through the mirror next to her bedside. “Oui, monsieur. Families work mysteriously…” A heavy, difficult sigh released from her.

He really hadn't changed one bit.

(The following night)

“Hello? Is anyone there?” 

Hereafter Jeanne had recalled everything, her dreams had changed drastically. Not the memories of the past that haunted her day and night since the afternoon in the café, but now dreams of the galaxy.

The girl looked around at the scene around her. Blue, green, pink and yellow made up the sky like paints were spilled across the galaxy. She saw different types of stars, unlike any she had seen. Some were shooting frantically across the plane, while others stayed at rest. They made pictures and created factions of sorts. In the distance, there was a bright, gaseous spiral that looked like another galaxy. And if Jeanne concentrated hard enough, she could see a bright star right in the center.

Before she could gaze more at all of the beautiful things around her, she heard a soft, angelic, and almost operatic voice from afar.

“Paradis, aider la reine, qui doit conduire,  
Comment doux, que c’est beau, comment le naïf est elle…”

Jeanne spun around as soon as she heard it. “Hello? Is anyone there?” She asked again, more directly this time. As Jeanne stepped closer, the scent of flowers filled her nostrils. The multi-colored skies were now turning a light green, and the source seemed to come from a woman with her back turned who seemed like she was middle-aged. She was captivating, stunningly gorgeous, with blonde hair and a dress with lace that seemed like it was flying. The petals that seemed to be like tears from stars fell onto her crown and bounced off lightly. 

“Ayez la pitié sur elle, un nouveau jour est venu,  
Et elle doit régner encore,”

Jeanne wanted to approach the queen-like woman, but for some reason, she felt like she could not. Like she should not. Jeanne studied all of her movements, as she reached up to the clouds and pulled down some stardust into her hands. She watches as she holds it close to her heart. The dust in her hands glowed as she turned around in her direction, reflecting her deep blue eyes.

“Tant de mort et de la douleur,  
Est-elle toujours une reine?”

Jeanne shot up in bed. “Who are you?!” She yelled. When her mind registered that it was all a dream, she sighed and put her head in her hands. “Who was that strange woman…? Her song...”

Yes, now Jeanne remembered how cursed such visions were. The first time she listened to visions like that, she was brutally murdered. The second time, she had passed out because of her memories that had returned so harshly. With the strange appearance of that woman, who knows what these dreams about space will do now! 

Wait. 

Was… this part of the plan?

Before she could think even more on that thought, her phone rang. Picking it up to see who was calling, her heart stopped and she froze. “Francis…” she mumbled a little sadly. She hadn't forgotten that he had exchanged numbers with her shortly after she was released from the hospital. He said to ‘call her if she needed someone to lean on.’ Lord knows she needed that right now. 

Sucking in a breath, she picked up and held the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Bonjour, Rosa! It has been quite some time, has it not? How are you feeling?”

A small smile pulled at Jeanne’s lips. Hearing that voice again always sent a warm feeling through her, especially from the soft tone he used. “Bonjour, Francis. I'm feeling much better, thank you. And you?”

A nervous sigh came from his mouth. “I'm alright, thank you.” On the other side, Francis’ cheeks were red and he was sweating. Not that he didn't know how to conduct himself when on the phone with celebrities, but he was on the phone... with a celebrity! He didn't want to mess it up and have it reach headlines everywhere. That would be such an embarrassment! 

“Um, Rosa? If your schedule is not busy- of course, it has to be- I was wondering if we could…if I could… take you out for lunch one day?”

That sounded better in his head.

A deep hue came onto Jeanne's face and her heart began beating faster in her chest. Still, she tried not to get her hopes up. He wanted to take Rosa out for lunch. Not her. A sad smile came onto her face. “S-Sure. I would love to.”

Francis’ eyes widened and he felt filled with relief and happiness. “You will?” He asked, trying to remain calm.

Jeanne giggled at the same Francis she always knew. She saw right through him and heard his excitement. “Of course. I don't have any concerts or plans this month. We can go right now.”

He stifled a squeal. “G-Great! So, would around 12 work?”

Jeanne held back a snort at Francis’ false attempt at remaining smooth and suave. 

“Yes, 12 is perfect.” She says happily, and Francis nods vigorously.

"I will see you then!" He affirms, then Jeanne gives a soft chuckle and a quiet 'yep' before hanging up.


	3. Fool Enough To Not Quite See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... when they first met. Same position... same situation... names were given, friends were made.  
>  And it hurt. _it hurt, so much_

**Previously on Fight for Love:**

"Bonjour Rosa! It has been some time, how are you feeling?"

Jeanne sighed inaudibly. _Rosa..._ But a smile tugged at her lips at the thought of Francis' happy face, smiling as he talked to her. His smile was contagious.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. And you?"

Francis was suddenly very, _very_ nervous.

"Well, um, I'm doing... alright, but I-I was wondering, if your schedule is not busy, of course, if you would like to go out-out for lunch, with me?"

That sounded better in his head.

Jeanne's cheeks went a deep red. "Sure, I'd love to. I don't have anything right now, since my fainting... Well, we ended up canceling many concerts for the time being."

"Would around 12 work, then?" Francis asked excitedly. Jeanne's musical laughter rung through, causing Francis to blush.

"Yes. 12 is perfect."

"Great! I'll see you then!"

\----------------------------------

Was this what false happiness was?

Jeanne was sitting in a beautiful dinner with Francis sitting across from her. He regarded her with such an adoring gaze, while she… She felt broken. Francis wasn’t in love with her, he was in love with Rosa. While he may have held affections for Jeanne D’Arc at some point, it was clear to Jeanne that his affections for her past life were likely gone.

Francis noticed that Jeanne looked upset and was worried. “Rosa, are you alright?” Quickly, Jeanne snapped out of her melancholy state and smiled brightly. “Yes, I’m just fine! The food's really good. How did you find this place? This is nowhere close to the studio.”

Francis smiled at her warmly. “I come here all the time. Really, this diner isn't that far. It’s about 20 minutes away from the cafe we met at.” Jeanne tilted her head. “Weird. My manager said that this side of the city was an hour away. Oh, well.”

Jeanne breathed deeply and calmly, looking around at all of the scenery. Unlike the quaint and simple cafe they had met at, this was a very large and beautiful dinner, and it seemed to be doing well. She began to think about how the world had… Changed since she had last left it. She had grown used to it all through the years, but now she was taking it in. It was beautiful…and scary.

Jeanne decided to give Francis a clue as to who she was. But it was a very hard decision. Because ‘clue’ could mean many different things. A hint as to who she was, or it could just be a straight give away. Jeanne didn't know which one to choose. She made good decisions sometimes, but sometimes bad decisions got her in danger. 

She was glad God made one decision for her, that she was reborn in this era. She could read now, at least. 

Jeanne looked out into the large city of Paris. “How have you been, Francis?”

Francis sighed, finishing his plate. “I've been...alright. I feel very tired these days. Not anything serious going on, but… Life has been draining.” Jeanne thought for a moment before smiling, dropping the first bombshell. 

“It’s draining to me as well, especially when I have two-show days in a hectic concert month. But I always say; ‘Get up tomorrow early in the morning, earlier than you did today, and do the best you can’. That usually motivates me.”

Francis’s breath hitched and he nearly choked on his coffee. He had heard that somewhere before… he had heard it… From...

“Oh, did you find that in a book of quotes, or…?” He asks, regaining his composure. Jeanne D’Arc had said that in a less casual sense at least, but she was a widely known figure. It was possible Rosa had just… Found that quote, and it had spoken to her, right? 

Something about that didn’t sit right with Francis, but he pushed that thought away and nodded contentedly.

She had surprised him by saying one thing. “No.” She smiled and reminisced. “My father always said that. He’s very philosophical, but he isn't Plato. But everyone in the town I’m from loves to speak to him, to get his insight on their situations. I think he really came up with it and I just put it in my own words.” She was glad she was a quick thinker. Those years of fighting against the English had paid off.

Confusion filled Francis' features. Had he only remembered it wrong then? If he recalled correctly, Rosa repeated Jeanne's sentence word for word. How, then, did she know, if she never read the quote? It didn't make sense to him, even with her explanation…

Francis had paid for the lunch, even though Jeanne insisted on paying. She found it sweet that he offered to pay for the meal, even though Jeanne made enough to be well off. Now that she thought about it, it was a nice contrast from her past life. He offered his arm, which she took, and the two exited the diner. “I can walk you home if you like.” He offered kindly. 

Jeanne shook her head with a gentle smile. “Thank you, but no. I can make it home alright.” She looked alright on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was shattering in fragmented pieces and it didn't seem to stop no matter how much she willed it. 

This reminded her of when they first met. In this same position and situation. He had offered to take her back to her cottage after she had dropped some apples she had picked and he helped her retrieve. Names were given and friends were made. And that was the start of her love.

It hurt, it hurt _so **much.**_

Her hands were shaking. Francis noticed and took her under his arm. “Rosa! Are you alright?” Jeanne looked up to him, biting her lip on the verge of tears and sweating. This was so much to bear. “I-I’m fine…” she tried, but Francis shook his head and picked her up. “You are not! You look pale! I'm taking you home…” 

Jeanne couldn't argue as he was already running down the street.

______________________________

Jeanne loved Francis. God knows she did. But sometimes she got annoyed by his paranoia. She wasn’t pale at all! Though, she did miss that trait about her.

Nevertheless, Francis still looked after her in her large home for a few days. Jeanne though she never considered herself rich, was technically a millionaire. However, she didn't have a large mansion as other artists did. Not the ones with a giant pool in the back exterior anyway. Jeanne wanted to live a simpler lifestyle. She was wealthy, but not enough to have guards constantly babying her. Jeanne liked doing things for herself…

...which is why she got upset when Francis tried to spoon feed her. 

She almost practically snatched the bowl from him when he tried. “Francis, I said it before and I’ll say it again… I’m _not_ sick. I am perfectly fine. Thank you for the soup though.” She grumbled as she ate it slowly. 

Francis felt a little bit taken back by her sudden behavior and a little bit hurt. Had he been too soft with her? He was only looking out for her wellbeing. Rosa seemed a little...frustrated and distressed. There was a certain uncertainty in her eyes with conflict and...almost fear. He had seen that look before and he knew exactly it belonged to. God, it was so similar it was scary. 

Now that the Frenchman thought about it, he had seen her expressing that sort of behavior during the days he had taken care of her. He saw how she stared in such a longing way out the window at the trees dancing in the wind, just like she did. The way she also was like the Rosa he knew. The sweet, polite and gentle girl, who was slow to anger and quick to forgive. 

But deep inside her, he saw... her.

Brushing those thoughts away from his mind, he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry, Rosa. But I have been worried about your health since you fainted in the cafe.” Sighing in exasperation, Jeanne turned to him apologetically. “I'm sorry, Francis. You don't have to worry about me. I'm alright.” She smiled at him sweetly.

How she wanted to reach out and hold him tightly in her embrace, but… it wouldn't be right. He wouldn't mind, but she would just feel...sorrow. Sorrow that she couldn't be her true self. If only she could express herself to him. If only she could show her love her true body, her...duty… if only. 

It was at times like these she wished that her mother-her biological mother, Isabellé- was here. She always knew exactly what to do in situations like this, and she had the wisest words, almost wiser than her husband. Jeanne missed her a lot now that she thought of her. She took after her in a way, the way she used to conduct herself and speak. Isabellé taught her how to do most jobs. To farm, to garden, to sew… abilities that she had forgotten now, which frustrated her to no end. 

Jeanne remembered what her mother had told her the night she had told her about her decision to lead the French troops. It was a very quiet evening and it was just the two of them. She remembered her holding her hand gently as she looked so upset it broke her heart. She replayed the conversation-what she remembered of it- in her mind.

_“Maman, I don't know what to do. I've never been so frightened. But it is God's will, so I must. I can never tell him.”_

_“Jehane, you must tell him.”_

Ugh. She remembered that name. 

_“Mother, don't call me that! I am not a child!”_

_“You are young enough for me to have every right to stop you! Jeanne, this is dangerous and I don't want you dead!”_

She remembered, even though they were close, they clashed on rare occasions. No matter how bad fights between her and Isabellé were, they never compared to fights between her and her father.

_“What do I tell father? That I'm going on an expedition? Across the land to Orléans?”_

_“Jeannette, I will tell you something that I wish I had known when I was your age. It is best to tell your father immediately of your desires. Because if you don't tell him, he will find out.”_

 

_**He will find out.** _

 

Those words repeated in her head that night, as she looked out the window towards the shining stars. It reminded her about her situation with Francis, in a way. She didn't want to tell him straight up and have him have a heart attack. But at the same time, she didn't want to keep it from him and have him hate her for the rest of his life when he found out. 

Francis… Francis was her weakness. She would never admit this to anyone, not even herself. But it was so true. She devoted her past life to him and defending all that was good in him, in their country. She faced the worst possible fate a human could face for him. She would win every verbal fight against any soldier back in those days..except him. 

If that was the same now? She didn't know. But she knew her mother was right. It was the only way to protect herself… and him.

Quickly, she pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote out a sentence for him before running off to the nearby forest.

_Meet me in the forest. I have something important to tell you. You might want to sit down._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Rosa(?)_


	4. Our Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did she lie to him? She was not who she said she was? He began to think really hard. Rosa, through all the time he had known her, seemed really familiar to him. She herself had even accidentally spoken out loud more information that supported his suspicions. If he put two and two together…
> 
> ...no way.
> 
> “Francis, I have something important to tell you.”
> 
> "My name is not Rosalina. It is Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc."

“Rosa? Rosa, where are you?”

The morning sun wrapped it’s light around the city of Paris, welcoming a new day. Orange, pink and yellow filled the sky, the light seeping through the clouds. It was cool out, the leaves on the ground running away from the soft breeze pushing them forward. Jeanne stood alone early in the morning in the middle of a clearing in a quiet forest, pacing back and forth to try to find the right words to say. And so far, she wasn't getting anywhere, only as far as fighting back a panic attack. 

Francis had woken up a few moments after she had left. When he saw Rosa was gone leaving only her letter, he didn't hesitate to go find her. 

Francis walked through the large forest in confusion, wanting to try to understand her. He didn't fail to notice the strange addition to her name in the note.

_‘Rosa(?)’_

“Rosa!” He called again worriedly, soon reaching the clearing in the trees with the early light seeping through and illuminating the said woman quietly. Her brown hair seemed to turn golden in the light and her green eyes looked downcast. Like she was deep in thought.

And she was. Jeanne looked at her hands, playing with them nervously. She hated that she didn't write down a few notes and then printed them back at her house, so she wouldn't be able to release this jumbled mess of words she was about to say. She didn't hear his cries, she was too busy thinking about what she would say first. 

“ ‘I've been lying’ ...no that sounds really bad. ‘I'm not who I say I am’… that sounds even worse!” She didn't realize she was saying all of this a little too loudly.

“Rosa!” Her head shot up when she saw Francis right across from her, in shock. She covered her mouth instantly in fear. “H-How much did you hear?” 

Francis only took slow steps towards her, afraid to even assume it. “Enough…Rosa, what’s wrong? And why did you add a question mark after your name?” Did she lie to him? She was not who she said she was? He began to think really hard. Rosa, through all the time he had known her, seemed really familiar to him. She herself had even accidentally spoken out loud more information that supported his suspicions. If he put two and two together…

...no way.

Jeanne took tentative steps towards him. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. Her eyes were tearing up and her pupils were shrinking again. Bravely, she shook her head and looked at him seriously, hiding her emotions. This wasn't the time to be soft. “Francis, I have something important to tell you.”

Francis was now stunned. Now, his heart was beating fast in his chest. But unlike Rosa, he hid it. Was it...really her? He pressed his lips together and gulped. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Maybe this was about her health. Well, he hoped it wasn't, he wanted her to be okay, of course! 

But still, the accusation was irrational, he knew. Years and years he had wished for Jeanne to return, even after he had long accepted the fact she was gone. She was burned at the stake thrice right before his eyes, he saw it. He believed that she would never come back, fate didn't operate that way. There was no way she would ever return. None.

But somewhere, deep inside himself, he felt that it wasn't true. That even though her ashes were spread in the Seine River never to return, for hundreds of years he had a faint, but strong feeling in his heart… that she would return. He couldn't explain why, though. Maybe that's why this scared him. He looked at her carefully, not judging her scared expression, but looking in her soul to try to see for himself. “What...is it?”

This was the moment of truth. Jeanne took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and went for it. “Francis, my name is not actually Rosalina. While that is my legal name, that's not my birth name.” 

_Mon dieu._

At that moment, Jeanne was shocked when she was pushed back a few steps as she felt Francis’ hands on her cheeks, lifting her head up to meet his. Her eyes were wide as they were directly staring at deep blue orbs that were just as wide, their foreheads touching. Francis’ voice was soft, childlike, and below a whisper. “Who are you?” 

Jeanne knew then there was no more hiding. No more lies, or keeping silent. In a meek, quiet voice, she didn't give him an answer, but rather, a song. In her career, she had sung many operatic songs that she loved, but this was different. It was a song she had no pride in, one that made her feel grim. 

“Jeanne, seigneur est ton oeuvre splendide  
Un cœr de feu, un âme de guerrier,   
Tu les donnas à la vierge timide,  
Que tu voulais couronner de laurier…”

Both of their faces were now heating up and their eyes were leaking tears hurriedly down each other’s faces. Francis’ breathing became more apparent and heavier as the reality of the situation hit him. His heart was shattering and being pieced back together at the same time. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. All he did was hold Jeanne's cheeks tentatively and carefully, afraid he would break her as he realized the truth. The other continued to sing slowly, voice breaking as she tried not to bawl.

“Sainte Jeanne de France,  
Notre espérance repose en vous.  
Sainte Jeanne de France,  
Priez, priez pour nous.”

Jeanne covered her mouth after she sang. She wanted to run. She wanted to run away from here-from him- and never return where he was. Jeanne just wished to hide away, but from Francis’ tight, but gentle grip on her cheeks, she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “J...Jeanne?!” He breathed out, holding back a heavy sob, gritting his teeth. She was here, _here, she was **here.**_ The other nodded, a small hiccup filling her throat. 

Jeanne was surprised at first. She didn't hear any yelling, cursing, or downright screaming from the man. That's what she expected, and with good reason. She even expected a slap, if anything else! What she didn't expect, was to feel his arms wrap around her in a hug. The way he handled her with such care, how he buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed earnestly… it was too much for her to take, so she couldn't help but return his actions, crying silently in a soundless sob. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“....Paradise is beautiful, but it gets lonely. I rarely spoke to anyone there. But I've heard many names...”

“Napoleon too?” Came the innocent response.

A nod. “Napoleon too…”

It was hours later after the emotional disclosure. The reunited star-crossed lovers sat underneath a tree in the clearing, the morning sun now present and the skies blue. Francis’ head was buried into the woman's lap, Jeanne gently stroking his hair, pulling it out of its small ponytail before combing it out of knots. Her cheeks were still tearstained, but she composed herself better than the man beneath her. 

“Is...Is it scary?” 

She raised her eyebrow. “What is?”

“Heaven…” Francis felt bad for asking, in his opinion, so many stupid questions. But he couldn't help himself! Jeanne, his Jeanne, was back! She was actually back! All of these years he had wished for her to return, but he knew that it was in vain. 

That made him so confused. 

Why was she here? Hasn't her purpose been served on earth? Not that he was complaining. Good God, no! But… mortals didn't operate that way. Not even the most powerful man or woman would ever return to earth, with their memories even! And Jeanne, being reincarnated into a different body, with her memories as well? It didn't make sense. 

A chuckle came from Jeanne. “No, it's not. On the contrary, hardly anything is scary in Paradise.” Francis looked up at him, confusion in his reddened eyes from the previous tears. “Paradise?” She only smiled warmly at him. “Paradise is the afterlife's way to say ‘Heaven’. Humans called it the latter, but they learn to refer to it as such when they pass on.” Francis mainly disregarded that and sat up to look at her, slightly standing, desperately. 

“Please, Please Jeanne...why are you here?” He sniffled, holding her cheeks. “I've wished...all this time… you'd come back...my wish has been granted. But...why?”

_Now for the hard part._

A sigh came from her mouth. “Remember in my note? How I said you might want to sit down?” Francis nodded, and fully sat down, ready to listen to what she had to say. He just needed clarity, closure even. Jeanne fiddled with the beads of the bracelet around her hand before beginning. 

“It all began around 19 years ago. I was currently assigned the job of being a General of Paradise’s troops.” Francis’ eyes widened. Jeanne, a General! Not that he was surprised. He always imagined she would have a large role like that. 

“But I thought you said nothing was ever scary in...Paradise. Nothing bad must happen, right?” She looked down. “Just because Paradise is peaceful doesn’t mean it’s secure. We had to be on guard, considering there are creatures from Hell who want to trespass. And that is exactly how we say it: Hell.”

Francis shivered and looked down. Leading a heavenly army against creatures of hell? How much has his lover seen? She quickly snapped him out of his thoughts by speaking again. 

“Anyway, I had received a report from a messenger that I needed to meet with God and the Council of Angels urgently. The look on his face was in sheer worry, so I had to go see what was going on.” Francis already had so many questions, as he didn’t know how Paradise operated - he probably wouldn’t any time soon- but he didn’t want to interrupt her. 

“When I had arrived, God had spoken to me about a danger has been lingering in the universe.” 

Francis had to bite his lip. He had never seen God’s face, but if he ever did, he felt like screaming at him. He had already taken so much away from him, all these years…he would probably take her. Again. 

Jeanne held his hand in comfort, looking sympathetic when she had mentioned the name of the Lord. “I’m sorry…” He shook his head and looked at her seriously, getting back on track. “Tell me about this danger.” 

With hesitance, she continued. “His name is...Malix.” At the sound of his name, Francis felt a weird sting in his heart. He had heard that name somewhere before. But he didn’t know where, and he couldn’t mark the time period either. In all his years of being a nation, he had never heard of a ‘Malix’. Jeanne tilted her head. “What’s wrong?” Francis looked at her reassuringly while sighing. 

“Nothing! I just feel like I know that name. Continue.” He said, a little frantically. Nodding once more, she continued. “Well, he rules a large land called Stellaria. It’s nowhere on earth, but it’s far in the galaxies, past those even. I was told if you’d look in the corner of the universe, you’d find it.”

At that, he was shocked. Another land, in the stars? It reminded him of those sci-fi movies that Alfred held so dear to his heart, except it was real. He began to think it was a joke, but then again, it was Jeanne. Crazy things like this were a daily routine for her. Besides, if she was in heaven, then her schizophrenia might have been temporarily cured or nullified. She wasn’t joking about this at all. 

After all, if she had been joking about her past visions, his country wouldn’t have been saved back then. “Malix is a tyrannical ruler in the kingdom. He refuses to let his subjects leave the kingdom to neighboring solar systems, he forces them to see him as a godly ruler, and even, at times, scares them into giving the kingdom a good name.” 

Francis had to bite his lip at that. He knew all too well of that, and it reminded him of another issue. “Stellaria sounds like a terrible place to live, then…” Jeanne looked to the side in regret. “It...It wasn’t always terrible.” At this, he peaked up in attentiveness. 

“Before Malix ever took over, there was the Golden Era of Stars. Stellaria was said to be very prosperous then. Its neighbors had called it the ‘Kingdom of the Arts’. Its people invented the art of singing, dancing, painting...the list could go on. I was even told parades and celebrations happened more often than here on Earth. Many queens ruled the kingdom, of different ethnicities and backgrounds. They saw them all as goddesses, not because they were forced to- in fact, the idea was unprecedented then- but because of their kind hearts, just rulership, and beautiful voices. But of course, they were like the Stellarian citizens. They would come down to shake hands with their people and even sit down to have conversations with them.”

Francis was amazed at all of this. But the more he heard it, the more familiar this all seemed to him. “Jeanne, why are you telling me all of this?” “I’m getting there…” she said, a little nervously. “The queens all had wonderful children, all heirs to the throne. And they would take the throne one day, but-“

“-Malix stopped that from happening.” Francis finished for her.

Jeanne nodded seriously. “Precisely. I do not know all the details, but it is said that the queens had sent their children to Earth for their safety. Stellaria fell that terrible night and the rest you already know. What happened to the queens is… uncertain. Some say they had died or vanished…” 

Francis figured that there was more to this story that had nothing to do with him. In the short time he had known her, she always had a reason behind everything. So why was she telling him? “...Jeanne, tell me what’s really going on.” He said a little sternly. 

There was a gnawing silence before Jeanne spoke again, this time, meekly. “Please don't laugh…” He shook his head. “Jeanne, why would I laugh, when I don’t understand this? I won’t unless you tell me…” He looked at her with pleading eyes, wanting an answer from his long lost love. She then took his hands in hers, looking at straight at him, unreadable. 

“Francis, the heirs to the throne of Stellaria were hidden on Earth for their own protection. They were many children, destined for greatness. And one of those heirs… is you.”

He couldn’t exit a word out of his mouth before speaking again. “...I beg your pardon?!” He asked in a whisper scream. She didn’t drop her gaze before releasing the daunting words that changed his lie of a life.

“Francis Bonnefoy, tu es un prince de Stellaria.”

**Author's Note:**

> let us know what you think! kudos, comments, bookmarks, and everything are much appreciated :) we'd love to hear any constructive criticism you may have, so send it our way!  
> (for questions or concerns, please email fluffyhetalianguitarist@gmail.com)


End file.
